


Пять женщин капитана Кирка, которых убил коммандер Спок, и один мужчина коммандера Спока, которого капитан Кирк великодушно оставил в живых

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1, Action, Episode Related, Episode Remix, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История типа "5+1": шесть случаев из жизни миррорверсных К/С - вольное переложение эпизодов ТОС на миррорный лад. </p><p>Написано на К/С-календарь 2014 на @сообществе <a href="http://never-parted.diary.ru">Кирк/Спок</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Старшина Дженис Рэнд, личный помощник капитана

**Author's Note:**

> Иду [по стардейтам](http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWeplist-tos.html) \- уже не могу выбросить такой таймлайн из головы, очень уж он мне по вкусу пришелся. Поэтому эпизоды идут в таком порядке:   
> 1\. Miri  
> 2\. Dagger of the Mind  
> 3\. The Conscience of the King  
> 4\. Shore Leave  
> 5\. The City on the Edge of Forever  
> 6\. Amok Time.   
> Также будут встречаться референсы к The Enemy Within, Galileo 7 и некоторым другим.

  
**1\. Старшина Дженис Рэнд, личный помощник капитана**

* * *

– Не может быть, – отрезал капитан Кирк. – SOS? Вы уверены, лейтенант?

– Капитан, я несколько раз проверил. Никакой ошибки нет. 

– Зачем кому-то транслировать древний земной сигнал? – Джеймс недовольно сощурился. – Расширьте область сканирования, мистер Спок. Ищите вражеские корабли. Кто-то явно пытается заманить нас в ловушку!

– Никак нет, сэр, – Спок вытащил из уха микрофон и переключил внимание на основную панель консоли. – Сигнал исходит не из космоса, а с поверхности планеты. Которая по всем основным характеристикам…

Джеймс пропустил скрупулезный отчет первого помощника мимо ушей: старшина Рэнд протянула ему падд на роспись и будто бы нечаянно царапнула стилусом по предплечью. Он поднял взгляд – она сладко, невинно улыбалась. Наконечник стилуса был куда острее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. 

– …Земля, капитан, – повысил голос Спок. Рэнд едва слышно фыркнула и отошла.

Джеймс понимал, что она до сих пор исподволь мстит за тот злосчастный инцидент с псевдо-изнасилованием. Только не знал, кому больше – ему, за то, что оказался «не тем» Кирком, или Споку – за то, что застукал их и вмешался. 

Даже вспоминать было противно: липкая, мерзкая слабость по всему телу, необъяснимое нежелание поднимать руку на подчиненную, об которую привык вытирать ноги. Ее длинные, острые, безжалостные ногти, впивающиеся в соски… При других обстоятельствах ему бы, вероятнее всего, это понравилось. Но тогда им правил страх. Дикий, животный страх, парализующий движения и мысли. 

Если бы потаскуха Рэнд была чуть внимательнее, ее бы просто схватили за волосы, бросили на пол и поимели так, что Боунсу пришлось бы три дня ее откачивать. Но она, подслушав теорию Спока о раздвоении капитана, выбрала неподходящего Кирка. И Спок его спас. Что само по себе было унизительно, а уж что какой-то вулканец спас капитана имперского звездолета от недотраханной бабенки – унизительно вдвойне. Но вместе с тем… 

Джеймс покосился на Спока. Тот сидел вполоборота к капитанскому креслу и терпеливо ждал дальнейших указаний. 

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с того случая, а Джеймс все никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. В первую очередь, конечно, из-за Рэнд – злопамятная сучка оказалась еще и осторожной: не давала ни единого повода перевести ее на другой корабль или выбросить в открытый космос. Да, она нагло флиртовала, всем своим видом демонстрировала, что готова завершить начатое, но не грубила и никогда ничего не говорила напрямик, а работу свою выполняла прилежно. Ее даже агонайзером приложить было не за что, и Джеймс в итоге плюнул на нее, решив, что когда-нибудь отыграется: пока она метит в его постель, а не в его кресло, можно особенно не волноваться. 

Гораздо сильнее его беспокоило, что скрытный вулканец может в любой момент потребовать вернуть должок. И чем дольше Спок молчал, тем сильнее Джеймс нервничал. Еще борода его эта… Во время особенно острых приступов паранойи Джеймсу казалось, что Спок постоянно над ним в открытую насмехается, а бороду отпустил только затем, чтобы поддерживать у окружающих иллюзию полной безэмоциональности вулканцев.

– Другая Земля, – протянул он, задумчиво глядя в обзорный экран. – Соберите разведгруппу, коммандер. Я сам ее возглавлю.

Клон Земли, отстающий от нее в развитии на пару сотен лет, да еще и транслирующий сигналы о помощи на все близлежащие сектора – казалось бы, ловить нечего, кроме неприятностей. Но Джеймс всегда отличался умением находить сокровища там, где никому другому попросту не пришло бы в голову искать. А чем больше козырей у него в рукаве, тем выше шанс откупиться от любых возможных кредиторов, когда придет время.

* * *

Они материализовались на пустынной улице, заставленной полуразрушенными домами. Джеймс позволил себе ровно на десять секунд поразиться сходству местности со старинными снимками земных городов. Вокруг были разбросаны самые разнообразные предметы – некоторые, вроде допотопного детского велосипеда, Джеймс опознал без труда, а некоторые либо пришли в полный упадок, либо предназначались для таких целей, каких в их время добивались совершенно иными путями.

– И что, здесь нет никого живого? – спросила Рэнд. – Почему-то не верится. У меня такое чувство…

– Не могу сказать точно, старшина. Что-то интерферирует с показателями трикодера. Но вряд ли это ваши чувства.

Джеймс невольно усмехнулся. Он понятия не имел, зачем первый помощник включил в десант совершенно бесполезную в полевых условиях девицу, но не стал оспаривать его выбор: паранойя паранойей, а офицером Спок был отличным, особенно когда дело касалось правильного распределения человеческих ресурсов.

Вдруг из казавшегося заброшенным здания на них вылетело громко и невнятно орущее нечто, лишь отдаленно напоминающее гуманоида. Джеймс, не задумываясь, выстрелил – нечто мертвым грузом свалилось на асфальт, и Спок с МакКоем тут же принялись его сканировать.

– Капитан, его убил не фазер, – обеспокоенно доложил Боунс. – Черт знает, может, у меня сканер сбоит, но он как будто постарел на сто лет за последние пять минут!

Рэнд картинно ахнула. У Джеймса появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие.

* * *

Соблазнить уродливую местную девчонку по имени Мири оказалось куда проще, чем проводить расследование по протоколу. Чутье Джеймса не подвело: именно реакция Мири на его действия стала первым ключом к разгадке. И времени, как оказалось, у них оставалось в обрез. Вот если бы удалось убраться отсюда живыми да прихватить образец вируса с собой… 

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Спока, который все еще копался в древних бумажных архивах.

– Нам потребуется помощь корабельного компьютера, – объявил Спок, почувствовав на себе взгляд. – И еще, капитан… Полагаю, не стоит раньше времени разводить панику среди экипажа. Я свяжусь напрямую с научным отделом, там есть люди, которым я могу доверять. Уверен, у доктора МакКоя также есть личные связи в медотсеке.

Вот это да. Спок будто прочитал его мысли: Сулу и его шайка, прознав, что основной командный состав корабля заражен смертельным вирусом, мигом уведут Энтерпрайз с орбиты – и все, на блестящей флотской карьере можно ставить жирную, как задница Мири, точку.

– Выполняйте, – кивнул он и с доброй улыбкой повернулся обратно к девчонке: – Может, покажешь мне окрестности, дорогая?

* * *

На пятый день, когда жуткие сизые пятна добрались и до груди, ему окончательно осточертело играть в благородного рыцаря. Во-первых, у Мири отвратительно пахло изо рта. Во-вторых, она в упор отказывалась понимать, зачем ему другие «малы», если у него уже есть она, и попросту переводила тему каждый раз, когда Джеймс пытался ее допрашивать. Очевидно, он слегка перегнул палку с соблазнением.

Тем временем, остальные великовозрастные крысята все чаще шныряли вокруг лаборатории, и Джеймс строго наказал своей команде ни на секунду не спускать глаз с коммуникаторов и фазеров. На всякий случай.

А последней каплей стала истерика Рэнд. 

– Господи, я больше не могу! – причитала она, размазывая слезы по изуродованным вирусом щекам. – Я… Я… Капитан! Капитан Кирк, я… Простите меня за все! Я просто так хотела, чтобы вы обратили на меня внимание! Я же самая красивая на Энтерпрайзе, и у меня самые длинные ноги, а теперь… Господи, мои ноги! 

– Да заткнись ты, тупая свинья! – Джеймса прорвало. Он повернулся к охране и заорал: – А вы! Чего расселись?! Найдите этих дьявольских детей и перестреляйте их к чертовой матери!

Мири принялась оглушительно реветь, и Рэнд – вот неожиданность! – мгновенно взяла себя в руки: залепила ей звонкую пощечину, а потом усадила на стул и прочно связала ремнями от трикодеров. Джеймс покосился на Спока – тот вполголоса переругивался с Боунсом, сканируя сотую, наверное, по счету версию антивирусного раствора. Интересно, мог ли он предвидеть, что такие, хм, интересные навыки Рэнд им здесь пригодятся?

Эта мысль его немного успокоила. По крайней мере, Спок сохраняет трезвость рассудка. Спок уже однажды спас его. И сейчас… Спок мог бы вернуться на Энтерпрайз. Да, он неизбежно заразил бы часть команды, но и антивирус в условиях современной лаборатории удалось бы найти гораздо быстрее – а он упрямо сидел над ограниченным набором инструментов, работал без перерывов на еду и сон.

– Одно меня радует: когда мы все коньки отбросим, ты тут один останешься с психованной мелюзгой, – прорычал МакКой. – Вот тебе и преимущества зеленой крови, гоблин чертов.

– Доктор, работайте молча, – грубо осадил его Джеймс. 

Боунс удивленно воззрился на него, но все-таки заткнулся. Спок, не отрываясь от трикодера, приподнял бровь. 

* * *

Положение становилось критическим. Зато Джеймсу удалось запугать Мири настолько, что она, дрожа, наконец-то рассказала ему, как отыскать логово проклятых детей, и он в сопровождении двух лейтенантов отправился на охоту. Парочку самых медлительных он долго и со вкусом пытал агонайзером, но потом отказался от этой затеи – тонкий, почти поросячий визг ужасно резал ухо. Убить удалось не всех, но было безумно приятно размяться и пострелять по прытким живым мишеням. Он сразу почувствовал себя чуть более здоровым.

Возвращаясь, он еще с улицы услышал, что МакКой и Спок снова спорят.

– Этот?

– Я бы сказал, что этот вероятнее. Учитывая скорость распространения…

– Спок, у нас максимум шесть часов времени, два варианта зелья и всего один подопытный кролик! Дьявол, знал же, что надо попросить Джеймса притащить еще парочку подростков. Теперь черта с два мы найдем кого-то подходящего возраста!

– У меня есть идея, доктор.

Джеймс замер на пороге, как вкопанный: Спок без лишних слов наклонился к задремавшей на стуле Рэнд и вколол ей в плечо приличную дозу раствора. А потом произошло сразу несколько вещей: Рэнд взвыла, ее трясло, как в эпилептическом припадке, и Боунс бросился к ней; Спок выпрямился, отступил на шаг, наблюдая за реакцией с отстраненным любопытством ученого; Мири каким-то чудом выпуталась из ослабших ремней, схватила со стола шприц с более ранней версией лекарства и бесшумной тенью метнулась к Споку.

– Ах ты сучка! – закричал Джеймс и прыгнул на нее. Шприц покатился по полу, и Джеймс оттолкнул его локтем подальше, прежде чем приложить девчонку головой об стену.

– Спасибо, капитан, – Спок протянул ему руку. Джеймс тяжело выдохнул и встал, опираясь на широкую ладонь. 

М-да, стоило отдать Мири должное – мало кто способен застать врасплох вулканца. С другой стороны, эти дети столетиями только и делали, что играли в прятки по заброшенному городу. 

– За мной был должок, Спок, – отмахнулся он, отряхивая брюки. – Теперь мы квиты.

Спок искренне удивился:

– Должок, сэр? Я вас не понимаю.

– Неужели? – Джеймсу захотелось ему врезать. Причем кулаком, а не агонайзером. – Не врите. Когда меня раздвоило транспортатором, вы спасли мне жизнь. Более того, сохранили происшествие в относительной тайне. Это, по-вашему, не долг?

– Я вулканец, сэр. Я не способен лгать, – сухо ответил Спок. – В любом случае, ваши выводы в корне неверны. Защищать жизнь капитана стало моей прямой обязанностью с того момента, как я занял должность первого офицера.

Джеймс раздраженно вскинул руки.

– Всем хочется занять капитанское кресло, Спок! И вы – первый кандидат в случае моей смерти. Хотите сказать, что вас эта перспектива совершенно не интересует?

– Именно это я и хочу сказать. Я не стремлюсь к командованию, капитан, хотя признаю, что в определенных обстоятельствах оно может приносить большое удовлетворение.

Джеймс прикусил губу и сощурился. Какой интересный ответ.

– Поясните, – потребовал он. Спок приподнял бровь, как будто услышал что-то чрезвычайно глупое.

– Должность капитана, как вы сами сказали, сопряжена с некоторым риском, – терпеливо ответил он. – Этот риск, по моим наблюдениям, зависит исключительно от человеческого фактора. И лично мне представляется гораздо более выгодным служить под началом офицера, который лучше прочих разбирается в человеческих… причудах.

Ах, ну конечно. Вулканцы в принципе не способны воспринять тот банальный факт, что если ты параноик, это еще не значит, что никто не целится в тебя фазером из-за угла… Стоп. Спок так не объяснил, что имел в виду под «большим удовлетворением», которое может приносить командование. Уходит от ответа? Почему?

– Она мертва, Джеймс, – ядовитый голос МакКоя прервал ход его мыслей. Черт, а он даже не заметил, как Рэнд перестала стонать. – Я же говорил, что доза слишком велика! Чем ты ее отмерял, Спок? Ушами?

– Спокойно, доктор. Вы были правы. Давайте теперь протестируем меньшую дозировку, – Спок передвинул Мири поближе. – Вот, прошу, ваш подопытный кролик.

Джеймс коротко и несколько истерично рассмеялся. Сигнал красной тревоги в голове затих – теперь он точно знал, что все будет в порядке. Не терпелось залезть в душ… Нет, сначала раз десять почистить зубы. Он никогда в жизни не целовал никого более мерзкого, чем эта двенадцатилетняя старуха.

– Смотрите, капитан! Пятна исчезают!

Джеймс опустился на корточки рядом с Мири и переглянулся с довольным МакКоем. 

– Подготовьте шприцы на всю команду, доктор, – распорядился он, переключая фазер на расщепление. 

– Оставшиеся дети убиты, сэр, – в лабораторию ввалился вспотевший насквозь лейтенант Гэллоуэй. – Что прикажете делать?

– Наконец-то, – Джеймс открыл коммуникатор. – Прикажу убираться с этой чертовой планеты, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Энтерпрайз, слышите меня? Готовьтесь поднимать десант.

Спок внимательно смотрел на него, склонив голову набок, и Джеймс поймал себя на том, что поверил ему, несмотря на недосказанности. 

Так или иначе, теперь они были квиты. 

* * *

– Ухура, отправьте сообщение в штаб: эта планета доступна для немедленной колонизации. Приложите мой отчет, результаты исследований доктора МакКоя и карту сектора. 

– Сделано, сэр.

– Отлично. Компьютер, дополнение в капитанский журнал: вынести благодарность старшине Дженис Рэнд посмертно. Эта женщина пожертвовала жизнью во благо дальнейшего расширения территорий нашей славной Империи. Флот не забудет вас, мисс Рэнд.

Джеймс расслабленно закинул ногу на ногу. В конце концов, малышка Дженис просто хотела стать женщиной капитана. Разве кто-то имеет право ее за это осуждать?

– Очень щедро с вашей стороны, сэр, – вполголоса прокомментировал Спок. Джеймс криво улыбнулся, и ему показалось, что Спок усмехнулся в ответ. Чертова борода, не поймешь толком. 

Впрочем, без нее он смотрелся бы, наверное, не так грозно. И не так… Э, нет. Джеймс еще не настолько низко пал, чтобы находить привлекательным вулканца! С другой стороны, разве может быть что-то хуже трехсотлетнего подростка? По сравнению с Мири даже Финниган казался божественно красивым. А уж у Спока определенно были свои… положительные стороны.

– Мистер Сулу, выводите нас с орбиты. И поживее!


	2. 2. Лейтенант Хелен Ноэль, психолог

  
**2\. Лейтенант Хелен Ноэль, психолог**

* * *

Джеймс Кирк ненавидел колонии-тюрьмы всеми фибрами своей имперской души. 

Он считал, что всех нарушителей закона поголовно, а не только убийц и маньяков, следует сразу выбрасывать в открытый космос: если преступник настолько туп, чтобы попасться, то и наказывать его нужно соответственно. К тому же, большинство главных смотрителей тюрем годами гребли казенные деньги под себя, а Джеймс презирал людей, которые трусливо сидели на бабках и не стремились их приумножить. 

И теперь один из таких вот остолопов – да еще и самый известный тюремщик-остолоп Империи! – допустил транспортацию какого-то психованного ворья на его, Джеймса, корабль. Руки чесались схватиться за агонайзер и с ходу влепить Адамсу полную дозу. 

Приходилось пока ограничиться беглецом.

– Поймать! И в будку на полную ротацию, – рявкнул он Ухуре и, пока та передавала приказ всем палубам, повернулся к Споку. Тот сидел у своей консоли, задумчиво склонив голову набок и приподняв бровь. Джеймсу стало любопытно: – Спок, что у вас с лицом? Это вулканский нервный тик или вас попросту что-то удивляет? Поясните! 

– Мне интересно, – Спок сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя капитану все, что думает о нервных тиках. – Вы, земляне, уже сорок веков славите организованное насилие, но сажаете в тюрьму тех, кто совершает его частным образом.

Джеймс довольно усмехнулся. Ему нравилось, когда они с первым офицером настолько точно совпадали во мнениях. 

– В данном случае я даже разделяю вашу логику, коммандер. Будь моя воля – самолично расщепил бы все тюрьмы на атомы. Я очень одобряю насилие, совершаемое частным образом. Соль в том, чтобы не попасться, верно?

Спок наградил его хищной полуулыбкой, которая длилась тысячную долю секунды, и отвернулся. Джеймс удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла. Он уже предвкушал визги и крики бывшего заключенного и надеялся, что его не придется возвращать обратно на Танталус.

* * *

Разумеется, все пошло не по плану. 

Психованное ворье оказалось заместителем доктора Адамса. И потребовало убежища на корабле, недвусмысленно намекая, что ему есть, чем заплатить за услугу. 

Спок предложил прочитать его мысли, чтобы проверить правдивость его слов, но Джеймс категорически запретил ему это делать. Развитое с детства чутье на наживу подсказывало, что беглец не лжет – тюремные колонии часто полнились удобно скрытыми от чужих глаз сокровищами, и Джеймсу не хотелось делить потенциально ценную добычу с кем бы то ни было, тем более – с расчетливым вулканцем. Он, конечно, уже успел убедиться, что Спок и впрямь не метит в капитаны, предпочитая прикрывать свою тощую задницу вторым по старшинству званием, но это не означало, что он не поможет кому-нибудь другому занять капитанское кресло, если текущий лидер перестанет быть ему выгоден. Потерять такого союзника, как Спок, Джеймс позволить себе не мог, поэтому планировал быть ему выгоден как минимум до конца миссии. А для этого требовалось постоянно пополнять ресурсы. Логично?

Участливо улыбаясь, он велел МакКою вколоть гостю лошадиную дозу стимуляторов, а потом отвел его к себе в каюту и потребовал разъяснений. Жалкое создание едва не сдохло, пока сливало ему почти забытую под влиянием новейшего нейронного оборудования информацию, но Джеймс вынужден был признать: ради такого стоило потерпеть сопли, слезы и блеяние. 

Выяснилось, что смотритель Танталуса во время постройки очередного крыла комплекса обнаружил замурованную лабораторию, оставленную, по-видимому, представителями давно вымершей цивилизации планеты. И использовал один из найденных там приборов для того, чтобы прослыть единственным тюремщиком во всем квадранте, под надзором которого не случилось ни единого побега – до тех пор, пока его новый заместитель, ныне беглец, по имени Саймон Ван Гелдер, не пронюхал о механизме, который тот любовно называл «Танталовым полем». 

Ван Гелдер был настолько помешан на том, чтобы заполучить его, что даже нейронному нейтрализатору оказалось не под силу стереть воспоминания о нем. Зато после длительного сеанса он был готов отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от иллюзии полного одиночества. 

Джеймс по достоинству оценил методы доктора Адамса справляться с проблемными подчиненными. Весьма изобретательно. Но, к сожалению, не очень эффективно, как показала практика.

– Что ж, пожалуй, я согласен предоставить вам убежище, доктор Ван Гелдер, – протянул он, придерживая едва держащегося в сознании пленника за плечо. Тот сразу расслабился и благодарно улыбнулся, обессиленно закрывая глаза. Джеймс приставил агонайзер к его груди и милосердно выставил его на полную мощность. 

– Приберите тут, – приказал он, впустив охрану. – Скажите МакКою, что наш гость не выдержал нервного перенапряжения. И вызовите коммандера Спока в транспортаторную, я спускаюсь на планету.

* * *

– Спок, какого дьявола? Я не приказывал брать с собой кого-то еще!

– Устав Имперского Флота, глава двадцать шестая, параграф девятнадцать: при посещении колонии-тюрьмы в десантной группе должен присутствовать специалист соответствующего профиля. В данном случае – лейтенант Хелен Ноэль, психолог.

– Мы знакомы, – перебила Спока лейтенант. – Рождественская вечеринка научного состава? Вы зашли к нам на огонек...

Джеймс сочно выругался, против воли бросая взгляд на длинные ноги девицы. Сегодня явно был не его день. Мало того, что без вулканских приемчиков Спока ему придется потратить намного больше времени на нейтрализацию смотрителя и его охраны (доктор Адамс согласился принять только двоих членов экипажа, и капитан, к сожалению, очень хорошо понимал его мотивы), так теперь еще эта...

– Какие-то проблемы? – Спок издевательски приподнял бровь.

Хелен сладко улыбнулась. Джеймс сжал зубы. Сучка не забыла позор капитана, которым обернулась та проклятая вечеринка. Ну вот что его дернуло пригласить ее танцевать вместо того, чтобы сразу отволочь в каюту? А потом еще и отвести на смотровую палубу и час подряд трепать языком о всякой чуши? К тому времени, как она сама полезла к нему в штаны, он уже так нализался смешанного гениальными – черт бы их побрал – корабельными химиками пойла, что Кирк Младший начисто отказался принимать какое-либо участие в празднестве. 

Он бы убил ее, задушил собственными руками на следующее же утро, но Боунс, весьма довольный, что стал одним из свидетелей первой части представления, справедливо заметил, что будет довольно сложно доказать его невиновность в случае неожиданной кончины лейтенанта. Капитан на глазах всего научного отдела танцевал с женщиной, не пытаясь просунуть руки под ее юбку! Несчастный случай, как же. У адвокатов не будет шансов.

– И вообще, Джейми-бой, если у тебя войдет в привычку грохать каждого члена команды, с которым ты переспал, только потому, что тебе по пьяни приспичило растянуть прелюдию, к концу миссии на корабле останусь только я. Ну и твой ручной гоблин еще, – закончил МакКой со смешком, наполняя гипоспрей антипохмельным раствором.

Джеймс подумал, что перспектива переспать со Споком и потом грохнуть его вовсе не кажется ему такой уж отталкивающей, но это к делу не относилось. Боунс-то не знал, что вечеринка чем началась, тем и закончилась. А вот Хелен знала. И молчала, держала до поры, до времени козырь в рукаве.

– Никаких проблем, мистер Спок, – проворковала лейтенант, занимая место на платформе слева от капитана. 

– Запускайте, – прорычал Джеймс.

* * *

Естественно, все опять пошло не по плану. Несмотря на то, что на этот раз у Джеймса не было четко сформулированного плана, у него были веские основания полагать, что развернувшиеся на Танталусе события в гипотетический план не входили.

Сначала ему пришлось выпить с доктором Адамсом и как следует вылизать ему задницу, чтобы запудрить мозги. Но по вылизыванию задниц преподавателям, вышестоящим по званию и прочим самовлюбленным уродам Джеймс получил мастерский разряд еще на первом курсе Академии. Бесило другое: Хелен, шлюха, всячески старалась продемонстрировать доктору, что капитан ей не указ, и умело сочетала вылизвание его задницы с демонстрацией собственной. Джеймс поймал себя на том, что смотрит на нее с уважением – он тоже регулярно использовал свое тело для достижения цели, когда того требовал случай, и наблюдение за чужими методами невольно вызывало интерес. Однако он не мог понять, какую именно цель она преследует, и из-за этого злился еще сильнее. Что может быть нужно смазливой бабенке-психологу от смотрителя тюремной колонии? О чем она знает?

– Так значит, это – ваш прославленный нейронный нейтрализатор? – спросила она с придыханием, когда доктор провел их в следующую лабораторию. – Гениальное приспособление, вы не находите, капитан? Настоящая революция в отрасли психосоциальной реабилитации. Вы покажете мне, как он работает, доктор? К сожалению, служба на звездолете ограничивает мои возможности наблюдать новейшие технологии в действии.

В сознании Джеймса загорелся сигнал желтой тревоги. 

– Увы, аппарат в данный момент неисправен, Хелен, – развел руками доктор Адамс. – Как вы могли судить по состоянию доктора Ван Гелдера, мы испытываем некоторые трудности с балансировкой радиуса воздействия. На Танталусе очень не хватает опытных инженеров, и нам пришлось отключить нейтрализатор, чтобы избежать дальнейших потерь среди персонала. 

Хелен разочарованно надула губы. Доктор посмотрел на ее рот с откровенной похотью. Джеймс закатил глаза: как будто среди психологов мало горячих цыпочек. Впрочем, доктор не отличался особой привлекательностью; Джеймс бы точно не стал с ним спать, даже если бы за это ему сразу предложили Танталово поле.

Он был уверен, что Адамс врет, как дышит. Трудности с балансировкой, ну, конечно.

Значит, сучка Хелен хочет заполучить себе такой прибор. Забрать его с собой невозможно; стало быть, она планирует воссоздать его в условиях научной лаборатории корабля. Сложно, но, если учесть запланированные в ближайшие полгода остановки на космических станциях, выполнимо. Интересно, как она собирается добыть точные технические характеристики? И если у нее есть план, не стоит ли объединить силы? 

По крайней мере, есть смысл убедить ее в том, что их цели совпадают. Джеймса не особенно радовала мысль, что у кого-либо на его корабле может быть доступ к приборам такого уровня, и уж тем более – у Ноэль. 

Сигнал коммуникатора прервал его размышления.

– Кирк на связи.

– Это Спок, капитан. Доктор МакКой произвел вскрытие и сообщил мне, что у доктора Ван Гелдера наблюдаются значительные повреждения нейронной сети мозга. 

– Доктор Адамс уже все объяснил! – воскликнула Хелен.

– Повторите, капитан, я вас не расслышал, – сказал Спок. Джеймс невольно усмехнулся – все-таки его «ручной гоблин», как выражается Боунс, умеет вовремя подколоть. Нетипичное качество для мирного вулканца… И очень возбуждающее к тому же.

– Наблюдения МакКоя соответствуют показаниям доктора Адамса, коммандер. Ван Гелдер испытал на себе эффект нейронного нейтрализатора во время типовой процедуры – у них тут какие-то технические проблемы. 

– Принято. Как долго вы планируете оставаться на поверхности планеты, капитан?

Джеймс переглянулся с Хелен. Та кокетливо взмахнула ресницами.

– Я полагаю, мы останемся на ночь, Спок. Я свяжусь с вами через пару часов. Отбой.

* * *

Как Джеймс и ожидал, стоило ему остаться одному, в комнату вплыла Хелен. И она уже успела переодеться в свежереплицированную ночную рубашку, оставляющую мало простора воображению. 

Выглядела она соблазнительно, факт, однако у Джеймса было четкое правило, касающееся не только секса, но и любой потенциально рискованной операции: никогда не входить в одну и ту же реку дважды, особенно если не получилось пересечь ее с первого раза. 

Крис Пайк давным-давно научил его одной простой истине, которая прославленного капитана впоследствии и сгубила: «Разведка работает в обе стороны, Кирк. Враг, опознав твою цель, подготовится к следующей попытке проникновения на свою территорию, можешь не сомневаться». Пайк пользовался нетривиальной сетью шпионов и подставных лиц; Кирк предпочитал не тратить ценные кадры и полагался в большей степени на эффект неожиданности и личные таланты, а шпионов и охрану держал по большей части для прикрытия и поддержания статуса. Сейчас, впрочем, он оказался в ситуации, когда не представлялось возможным полностью следовать ни заповеди трагически почившего ментора, ни собственному кредо. Во-первых, у Адамса были все основания полагать, что капитан лучшего военно-исследовательского корабля Империи спустился на Танталус с вполне конкретной целью. А во-вторых – Хелен Ноэль, эта чертова нетронутая бурная река, грозила разлиться на него пышными водами прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

– Чем могу служить, лейтенант? – невинно поинтересовался Джеймс, складывая форменную безрукавку на стуле. Хелен ощупала его обнаженный торс взглядом, и Джеймс не сдержал самодовольной ухмылки.

– Интересный вопрос, капитан, – усмехнулась она в ответ. – «Служить» в буквальном смысле?

Джеймс вдруг вспомнил, чем именно она его привлекла на той проклятой вечеринке, и ухмылку как ветром сдуло. 

– В буквальном, – сказал он строго. – Я предлагаю вам свою помощь в добыче схемы нейронного нейтрализатора. 

Эффект неожиданности? Есть.

К ее чести, Хелен быстро справилась с удивлением: не стала задавать идиотских вопросов вроде «Как вы догадались?», а сразу перешла к делу.

– Полная сборка хранится в личном сейфе Адамса. Два охранника, шестичасовая вахта, пересменок – в полночь. Я планирую воспользоваться вентиляционным отсеком, чтобы обойти охрану. Мне нужно, чтобы вы отключили защитное поле колонии по моему сигналу.

Джеймс кивнул, делая вид, что догадался обо всех ее планах, а про себя подумал восхищенно: вот же хитрая бабенка! Явно ведь планировала налет на Танталус с тех самых пор, как Адамсу вручили экспериментальный образец нейтрализатора. Черт подери, он бы мог на такой женщине жениться. Они вдвоем перевернули бы Империю!

– Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы я оповестил доктора Адамса о ваших планах? – вкрадчиво улыбнулся он. Хелен ответила ему такой же улыбкой и подошла поближе, провела ладонью по груди, задевая сосок. 

Личные таланты? Ну, разумеется. 

– Конечно, нет, капитан. Я думаю, нейронный нейтрализатор на борту Энтерпрайза будет полезен нам обоим. Если, к примеру, установить его в вашей каюте…

– Тогда за дело, – Джеймс коротко поцеловал ее в губы и усмехнулся.

* * *

На этот раз все пошло по плану. В точности.

– Капитан Кирк! – начальница охраны Адамса, как ее там… Лета? Джеймса передернуло от ее взгляда: жутковатое создание с промытыми мозгами, а Адамс, судя по всему, ее еще и трахает. Мерзость какая.

– Да, мэм? 

– Вам сюда нельзя. 

– Я всего лишь хотел связаться со своим первым офицером, мэм. Протокол Флота. Уже начало первого, доктор Адамс, наверное, отошел ко сну, не стоит волновать его. Возможно, вы поможете мне отключить защиту?

– Нет, он еще не спит. Я провожу вас к нему. Он сам отключит защитное поле.

– Благодарю вас.

Джеймс отсчитывал минуты. Если он все правильно подгадал…

По коридору разнесся громкий сигнал тревоги. Лета и ее команда немедленно ускорились, и уже через тридцать секунд Джеймс ворвался вслед за ними в апартаменты смотрителя.

– Капитан, что вы здесь делаете? – взмыленный Адамс, у которого были расцарапаны обе щеки, держал за локти отчаянно ругающуюся Хелен Ноэль. – Вы в курсе, что ваша подчиненная планировала ограбить меня?!

– Никак нет, доктор. Я направлялся к вам, чтобы попросить возможности связаться с мистером Споком. – Джеймс сложил руки на груди и холодно посмотрел на Хелен. – Лейтенант, в чем дело? Вы с ума сошли? Мы ведь гости на этой планете!

– Она влезла в мой личный сейф! К счастью…

«К счастью, он защищен дополнительным кодом», – про себя закончил за него Джеймс. Никто, кроме смотрителя и его заместителя, не знал о новом уровне блокировки. Нейронный нейтрализатор успешно стер пароли из памяти Ван Гелдера, и до тех пор, пока Хелен не раскрыла ему свои карты, Джеймс не представлял, как ему удастся взломать сейф. 

Сдерживать победную улыбку было очень, очень сложно. Но Джеймс Т. Кирк и не с такими задачами справлялся по долгу службы.

– Держите ее покрепче, она хитра, как андорианский тушкан, – предупредил он. – Я бы на вашем месте проверил, на месте ли нейронный излучатель. И, доктор, мне придется вызвать моего начальника охраны или первого офицера, чтобы запротоколировать нарушение. Подобные преступления весьма строго караются Уставом Имперского Флота. 

Доктор поколебался целых три секунды, прежде чем понять, что выбора у него нет. 

– Лета, снимите защиту и зафиксируйте преступницу. Я лично проверю лабораторию. Охрана!

– Я тебя уничтожу, импотент вонючий! – прошипела Хелен. Джеймс хмыкнул и открыл коммуникатор.

– Мистер Спок, транспортируйтесь, пожалуйста, сюда. Необходимо задержать лейтенанта Ноэль в связи с нарушением параграфа один третьей главы Устава.

Что, Спок, съел? Капитан не хуже тебя знает правила. 

– Минуту, капитан.

Наконец-то. Никаких вопросов, лишь исполнение приказа. Джеймс расплылся в широкой улыбке, но тут же взял себя в руки: отмороженная шлюха Адамса подозрительно покосилась на него. Не было причин сомневаться в ее компетентности. Нужно следовать плану.

– Хелен, зачем вам это? – спросил он резко. – Неужели вам не хватает оборудования корабля для научно-исследовательской деятельности? 

Хелен вскинулась. Кажется, до нее начало доходить. Не так быстро, как до Спока, но она же женщина, ей простительно. Джеймс находился в слишком благодушном расположении духа, чтобы придавать значение таким мелочам. Открытый сейф в углу манил его, как обнаженная орионка. Оставалось лишь несколько шагов.

– Я – лучший психолог в своем выпуске! – воскликнула Хелен. – Получив повестку, я думала, что должность на этом корабле позволит мне двигаться дальше! Но оказалось, что у какого-то тюремщика гораздо больше возможностей. У тюремщика! Падальщика-бюрократа! Разве это справедливо, Кирк?.. 

Джеймс, несмотря на то, что знал, что она переигрывает, был с ее выводами на сто процентов согласен. Император выделял на пятилетние миссии не так много средств, как казалось публике. Продвижение и завоевание почти полностью лежало на плечах капитанов военно-исследовательских судов. С одной стороны, Джеймса это устраивало: он мог позволить себе выйти за рамки Устава чаще, чем любой привязанный к отдельно взятой планете чиновник. С другой – риск. Постоянная необходимость отстаивать свое положение, добиваться новых высот, не рассчитывая на своевременное пополнение ресурсов. Если бы не такие члены команды, как Спок…

– Хелен, – Джеймс подошел поближе и кивнул Лете: – Она безоружна. Я справлюсь. А вы проверьте, пожалуйста, отключено ли…

Один удар – и Лета упала навзничь. Полная доза агонайзера – и сердце ее перестало биться. Кто теперь докажет, что ее убил он, а не Хелен?

Джеймс в очередной раз похвалил себя за наблюдательность. Он не раз сталкивался с такими, как Адамс, и прекрасно знал, чем оборачивается для разленившихся остолопов фальшивое чувство защищенности. Даже если оно сопровождалось обостренной паранойей.

– Подежурьте у двери, – бросил он Хелен, направляясь к сейфу. – Спок будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Я бы не хотел, чтобы он знал о нашей находке.

– Я уж было решила, что вы взаправду меня подставили, капитан.

– Чушь. Сами подумайте, что мне выгоднее – потерять ценного члена команды и полезный инструмент, или сохранить и то, и другое? – Джеймс кинул ей нужную флэш-карту – ей, естественно, пришлось наклониться, чтобы поднять ее, и он, пользуясь абсолютной невидимостью, припрятал на пояс еще одну. 

Они обменялись улыбками, и Хелен, возбужденная победой, бросилась к нему в объятия. 

– Капитан? Вы позвали меня, чтобы я задержал эту женщину, однако, насколько я могу судить, вы прекрасно справились самостоятельно.

Джеймс прервал сладкий, страстный, наполненный адреналином и триумфом поцелуй. Спок смотрел на него, положив руку на агонайзер и едва заметно усмехаясь в бороду.

– Придержите свой зеленый язык, коммандер, и выполняйте приказ. Лейтенант Ноэль планировала похитить чертежи нейронного нейтрализатора и использовать их в личных целях, – Джеймс выхватил флэш-карту из рук Хелен и бросил ее Споку. Спок поймал ее на лету и приподнял бровь. Хелен взвизгнула, отпрыгнула – и Спок тут же парализовал ее вулканским нервным захватом. Джеймс одернул брюки – бесполезно было отрицать, что его заводит прицельная эффективность и скупая жестокость этого движения.

– Еще что-нибудь, сэр?

– Да. Спок. Понимаете, тут такое дело… Доктор Адамс утверждает, что нейтрализатор неисправен. У меня есть подозрения, что он лжет. Я думаю, стоит выяснить это наверняка – вы же знаете, как командование относится к неполным отчетам. 

– Так точно, капитан.

* * *

Джеймс, склонив голову набок, изучал лишенные всякого выражения лица доктора Адамса, лейтенанта Ноэль и несчастных охранников. Спок деловито копался в проводах под консолью нейтрализатора. 

– Я думаю, теперь все в порядке, – наконец заключил он. – Увы, ваши опасения не оправдались: я действительно обнаружил неполадки с радиусом воздействия прибора. Впрочем, я нахожу определенные плюсы в данной ситуации: разбирательство дела лейтенанта Ноэль по протоколу отняло бы как минимум четыре часа тридцать восемь минут. Теперь вы сможете потратить это время на более продуктивные занятия.

Джеймс задумчиво потер подбородок. Ни к чему было признаваться вулканцу, что никакого разбирательства он не планировал, намеревался договориться с Ноэль полюбовно, в буквальном смысле – он уже некоторое время подумывал, что неплохо бы завести на корабле постоянную женщину. Но нынешнее положение вещей оказалось, пожалуй, более удачным: одним махом он избавился и от раздражающего тюремщика с завышенной самооценкой, и от хитроумной интриганки. Если бы он не был стопроцентно уверен, что Спок никак не мог узнать о Танталовом поле…

– Поднимайте нас, – скомандовал он в коммуникатор.

* * *

– До чего техника дошла, а! Какое влияние на нейронную сеть! Если бы у меня была такая штука…

– Доктор, вы забываетесь, – оборвал Джеймс. – У нас тут, слава Императору, не тюремная колония. И вообще, вы видели их рожи? Представляете, что это такое – умереть от одиночества? 

– Честно говоря, и думать об этом не хочу. Я доктор, а не философ.

Джеймс рассмеялся, поглаживая скрытую под агонайзером карту с Танталовым полем, и повернулся к первому офицеру. Тот сидел вполоборота к нему с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица.

– А вы, Спок, что думаете? Как вам этот нейронный нейтрализатор? 

Спок сложил руки на груди и приподнял бровь.

– Чрезвычайно эффективный прибор, капитан. Жаль, что его весьма сложно откалибровать.


End file.
